


Little Sister Don't You Dare

by CarolinaCullen2012



Series: The Forbidden Series [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaCullen2012/pseuds/CarolinaCullen2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Isabella's stepsister is a royal pain in the ass and has taken something she wants back. She is bounded and determined to make what Rosalie has her own. The questions is does he want her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister Don't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> The Forbidden Series
> 
> Rating: M/NC-17  
> Genre: Romance, Hurt  
> Word Count: 9,917  
> Pairing: Edward and Bella  
> Beta(s): dannibags, princess 07890, LizzieD1211
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Little Sister Don't You Dare"

BPOV

Rosalie Lillian Hale-Swan was my sister from hell; I hated her with a passion and the primary reason was Edward fucking Cullen, the thorn in my side. Rosalie was adopted into my family when we were both young. Well, I couldn't remember.

For some reason, she outshined me in every way possible, except academics. Even though I was Charlie and Renee's biological child, they treated her like she was perfect, and I never understood their thinking about that. I was the one they thought they could never have, and then, four years later, I arrived.

Rosalie got everything and anything she wanted, and, when she learned about my secret crush on Edward Cullen, she was relentless in her pursuit of him. I couldn't comprehend why the most popular girl in school would even care about the band geek in the first place.

Rosalie was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and never paid us geeks a moment's notice. That was until she found my diary during her senior year, and read all the stories I wrote about Edward. Then, she made it her mission in life to take the only thing I cared about away from me.

Forks was so small that we didn't have a middle school; the elementary school went to seventh grade, and, in the eighth grade, you went straight to high school. I didn't have many classes with the upperclassmen, and the only class I shared with Edward Cullen was band. I can still remember the first day he stumbled into band class, pushing his glasses up on his nose, and sweating like he had just ran for miles to make it on time.

Edward was a junior at the time; the same age as Rosalie. She didn't notice him that first year, but I sure did. He was gorgeous, tall, lean, and all man. He had the wildest looking hair and it never lay down like he wanted it to. He was smart, could play the piano like nobody's business, and was an all around sweetheart. He never snubbed me, even though I was younger than him. He always treated me with the utmost respect, and sometimes I just wanted him to kiss me.

I dreamt about him every night, and would write stories where we would be together forever. A childhood dream that would never come true, thanks to Rosalie.

It all began after Rosalie read my diary; I watched her like a hawk. She would flirt and shove her huge tits in his face, and it wasn't long before he was like every other boy in school, chasing her around like a lost puppy. She even changed the things about him that I loved. She had him cut his wonderful hair in order to be with her, and he did. She demanded that he start wearing contacts, and he did. She even shopped for him, turning him into a prep right before my eyes, ruining the image that had called to me.

The worst thing she ever did to hurt me was when she bragged about how good he was in bed, that stung a lot. I had decided the first time I laid eyes on him, that he would be the only boy I ever gave myself too. I held myself to that decision even though he was off limits to me now, but I was going to change that.

The next time Rosalie stabbed me in the heart, was the day she came home bragging about getting married to Edward. Why she went to the lengths, she did to take him away from me. I'll never know; nevertheless she did.

I sat at their wedding and watched as she walked down the aisle with the only man I had ever loved. They were married two years after graduating high school. There had to be a reason why they wanted to get married so fast. I was worried the next thing would be the announcement that she was pregnant. If that happened, I decided I would walk off the cliff at La Push, that's how bad that was going to hurt.

Nothing ever happened, but Rose made the biggest mistake of her life. I was visiting from college, and hadn't told anyone about being back in town. I never really bothered coming home anymore; there was nothing to come home to, now that Rose and Edward were together. Imagine my surprise while leaving my hotel room in Seattle to find my sister leaving a room about ten doors down from me. Thank God, they had given me the room facing a different direction, and I had the perfect view of Rose. I slipped back into my room and watched out the window as Rose kissed her lover goodbye. Yes, Rosalie Hale-Swan was sleeping with her old boyfriend from school, Emmett McCarty, right underneath all our noses. She didn't know I caught her, but I was on a mission. There was no stopping what needed to be done.

This was my year to finally show Edward what he was missing by being with my dreadful sister. I called Alice, my closest and dearest friend. She taught me how to be seductive and alluring. She taught me how to dance, and how to use my body to my advantage. I never felt more alive and more determined to obtain the unattainable Edward Cullen. Yes, he was technically my sister's husband, but I didn't care. I laid eyes on him first. It was time to take back what was rightfully mine.

I only had a small window to seduce Edward, and that would be my summer break. I had already decided to not take any classes during the summer before I found Rose in the arms of her ex-boyfriend. Alice was coming with me for moral support.

I looked like something out of the movies once she was done with me. I traded in my own glasses for contacts—my baggy, dirty pants for designer brands— and my traditional ponytail for long flowing hair.

All I had to do was find Edward and then find a way to invade all of his thoughts and feelings. I headed towards my parents' house first, even though I wasn't staying with them. Alice and I had decided to rent an apartment in town for the three months I would be here. So, I headed to dinner with the 'rents.

Renee talked nonstop about the ever wonderful and amazing Rosalie. I about threw up a little in my mouth listening to her go on and on about Rosalie's accomplishments.

"Rose got her Realtors license a couple of years ago; did you know about that?" Renee asked.

"Yeah," I replied dryly.

I knew she attended the community college in Port Angeles, and knew that was what she wanted to do.

"She has sold so many houses," Renee rambled on, and I tuned the majority of it out. Apparently, Rose was some big time Realtor in the area, and sometimes even worked out of Seattle and Port Angeles. I bet the Seattle one was a ruse so she could cheat on her husband. I didn't say anything, but when Mom or Dad would talk about Edward, my ears would perk up.

"Edward has his own music shop downtown. He gives lessons to the kids around here," Renee stated.

They never really thought Edward was good enough for their precious Rose; I actually agreed with them about. He wasn't good enough for her; he was better than her.

Alice helped me pick out my outfit for the following day and worked as my sounding board for ideas. With my plan in place there would be no way Edward would be able to deny me what I wanted.

The next morning I would arrive at 'Sound of Music', which was Edward's shop, to see about him giving me lessons. If everything worked out right, during our lessons I would make him want me.

I stopped before entering and took a cleansing breath. I pushed the door open. This would be the first time I had seen him in years. The bell at the top chimed, alerting the staff of my arrival. I looked around; searching for any sight of Edward, so I milled around the store. The store was amazing; he had everything an aspiring musician would need to make it. I was admiring one of the pianos, thinking about him, when a throat cleared behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see who was trying to get my attention and was greeted by the greenest eyes around.

"Can I help you, Miss?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, actually, I heard that you offered music lessons, and was wondering if you took on older students."

I looked back down at the piano that was in front of me. I didn't know if he even recognized me. I had changed since the last time he saw me.

"Yes, ma'am, we do. What instrument are you interested in learning?"

"The piano; I have wanted to learn for years."

I ran my fingers over the lid of the piano, remembering the many times I had seen him sitting at one in the past. I turned around, and watched as his eyes bugged out of his head. He cleared his throat and I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Isabella," he whispered, as though he wasn't supposed to breathe my name; ever. I watched his hand pull on his hair, and knew enough about him to recognize his nervous trait.

"Yes," I said boldly. I wanted him to know it was me.

"I would love nothing more than to give you lessons, but I don't know how Rosalie will feel about that," he stated.

I didn't know why Rosalie would be upset with him giving me lessons. Well, there was one reason why, my crush on him. Apparently, Rosalie wasn't as confident as I thought she was if she was worried about little ole' me.

"Why does Rosalie matter at this point? She has you and I don't."

I wasn't holding back; I wanted to let him know that I wanted him. I pulled at the hem of my shirt, this was one of my nervous habits, and I didn't know if he would allow me to get close to him.

"Would you like to go out for coffee? We can catch up and talk about why Rosalie doesn't want me around you."

I wasn't really shocked, but was curious as to her reasoning behind it.

"I would love to go to coffee with you," I purred.

Edward headed back through the store. A few minutes later, he appeared in front of me again. I was still admiring the baby grand in front of me; I had sat down at the bench, and tenderly touched the keys.

"Are you ready to go? Or, do you want to purchase this beauty in front of you?" he asked, smirking at me.

"No, not today, I don't know how to play. I have always been mesmerized by a piano's beauty. The sounds it can make when the right person is playing calls to me." I looked right into his eyes; I hoped he got the hint that when he played, it did something to me.

"I will have to play for you sometime," he said, smiling at me.

He held out his hand, and I reached for it. I had touched him multiple times in my life, and I had never felt the sting from his touch like I did in that moment. We both gasped and jerked our hands back as our fingers met. I looked into his eyes and saw their color change to a darker green. I was caught in his gaze. Eventually, someone cleared their throat, and the spell was broken. Edward looked over and nodded to the boy behind the counter, and then motioned his head toward the door.

I followed behind him until we were out on the street. He slowed down waiting for me to be right beside him as we walked down the street. He opened the door for me as we entered the coffee shop.

Once our coffees were ordered, Edward and I located a seat.

"So, what has been going on with you?" he asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Nothing much really, I am at UW." I shrugged.

"What is your major?"

"English," I replied.

He probably figured I was studying music; I had considered it, but after Rosalie had successfully took Edward away from me, I lost interest in music, and quit the high school band the following year. I lost all interest in a lot of things after Rosalie and Edward where married. About the only thing that could still hold a candle to what happened before that was my writing and reading. Those were my escapes in this world.

"Why didn't you ever pursue music?"

"I lost my inspiration. So, reading and writing became my escape."

"Yeah, I remember you used to write all the time. Do you still do that?"

"Yes and no. I mean, I write for class, but not as a hobby anymore. I read mainly. How about you? Why do you own the store?"

"Rosalie didn't like me playing music anymore, and she demanded that I never play again. She said the noise gave her a headache." He shrugged.

"I never understood why she hated it. I always loved to hear you play; it warmed my heart." I was watching the coffee in my cup as I stirred it around with the stick, and I didn't look in his eyes.

"I never knew you loved my playing," he whispered; rubbing his hands through his hair.

"I lost myself in the way you played piano. It did something to me, and the way you would look while playing. You were so passionate and involved in the music; your whole body would rock back and forth. I could see the music coming out of your soul as well as the notes you played."

"How long have you been in love with me?" he asked, and I choked on my coffee. I didn't say anything at first, and looked at him timidly. How did he know? When did he figure it out? I couldn't say anything I was stuck.

"I've known for a while now. Rosalie is not always the most innocent person that your parents play her out to be"—I watched as he rubbed his finger along the rim of the coffee cup— "she was always jealous of our relationship. That was why I pulled away from you."

"I figured as much," I said.

I knew everything started about the time she changed everything about him.

"She thought you had a thing for me, and I shrugged it off until the last time I saw you. I could see it in your eyes, but you didn't notice it in my eyes. Did you?"

"No," I replied; oh my God, he had just admitted that he liked me, and he knew that I liked him too.

"I was in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you sitting in band class. I was new here, and you made me feel special and wanted. I was scared to talk to you. I dreamt about you every night. When I finally worked up the courage to ask you out, Rosalie came around."

He grabbed his coffee with hands, and they were still just as long and lean as ever. I looked into his eyes and could note the air of sadness that was hidden in the background.

"She made me feel wanted and special, too, but in a different way. It was a way I had never felt before and she offered me things you could never offer. She once told me that if I still cared about you, I should let you go."

He sighed; pulling at his hair.

"She told me that you said mean things about me behind my back, and I believed her. She was your sister and lived with you."

He looked up at me and looked me right in the eyes as if he was asking if I had.

"Never," I replied.

I didn't want him thinking that I had ever said something bad about him.

We were silent as I watched him sip his coffee, while I absorbed all the information he was providing me.

"Rosalie found my diary and journals of the stories I had written about you."

I blushed; no one knew about the stories besides Alice and Rose.

"Once she found out I was in love with you, she did everything in her power to take you away from me. You were never mine, officially, so I couldn't say anything. She always upped the ante, like when she came home with a ring and told me about how you proposed to her."

I grimaced; I hated the day she came home acting like she had won the lottery. Of course, in a way, she did. She had what I had always wanted.

"I didn't propose," he stated, and I about fell out of my chair.

"What?"

"I didn't want to get married. I actually wanted to leave the relationship. She knew this after the numerous fights we had."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked at the ground.

"Then she showed up at my door, and told me she was pregnant. I didn't have much of a choice; my mother raised me to be a respectable young man. So, when she started talking about getting married, I never argued with her. I allowed it to happen. I have spent the last three years waiting for you to come to me."

Edward reached over and placed his hands on mine. The jolt of electricity about knocked me back. I could feel it coursing through my body. I closed my eyes; this was more than I could hope for, I thought it was going to be difficult to lure him away. I never dreamed of him being open and responsive to me.

"She wasn't pregnant, and, even if she was at the time, I later learned by accident that I was sterile. When I was a child, I was in an accident that left me unable to have children. She knows this and has taken to cheating on me in order to have a child." I nodded as he rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"She'd been cheating on me for years even before that, but once she learned the truth, she still continued. I have no idea why I don't leave, and I have no idea why she doesn't leave me. We don't sleep together, we haven't in years, and I haven't been with anyone else. There is only one woman in my entire life I want and she is sitting in front of me."

I gasped as the words left his mouth.

"Please say something, Isabella. You have been so quiet, and it is scaring me. I am laying everything out on the table here. I know it's a little heavy at first, I wish I could have waited to tell you, but I can't be patient any longer. I planned on finding you this summer and letting you know."

He was still rubbing my hand.

"I don't know what to say" —I took a breath so I could be just as honest with him as he was with me—"I knew Rosalie was cheating back last spring. I caught her coming out of a hotel room. I knew that she didn't truly love you like I did. She just did everything to get back at me. She has always gotten what she wanted, and when she found out I wanted you, she had to have you, too."

Laying everything on line like he did was the best way to go. I didn't want anything to prevent us from being together. I looked up at him and I knew I could tell him everything and anything in that moment.

"I came here this summer to finally take back what was mine to begin with," I said as he squeezed my hand letting me know to continue.

"I have always wanted you, and I wish now that I would have been brave enough to tell you that, but I always thought you wouldn't like me. I was nothing in high school; what you see now is made up. I had a friend dress me up, and teach me how to act. I have never been with a man before, and she had to show me how to be seductive and alluring."

I felt the blush all the way to the tips of my toes. I couldn't believe I told him my personal history, but something about him made me feel comfortable enough to tell him my feelings.

"Apparently, I didn't need all that," I whispered.

"You are beautiful, Bella. You always have been. Don't discredit yourself; you were never able to see yourself clearly."

"You don't see yourself clearly, either," I stated, raising my eyebrow.

He chuckled.

"No, I guess not," he replied.

We sat in silence for a while, sipping our coffee, but still holding hands. I didn't want to let him go, and, apparently, he didn't want to let me go either. He constantly rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.

After a little while, my coffee was stone cold, and I didn't want it anymore. Edward squeezed my hand, which grabbed my attention.

"I have to get back to the store, but will you go to dinner with me?"

"Yes," I replied.

I wanted nothing more than to spend every moment I could with him.

"Good, tell me where you are staying and I will pick you up," he said.

I told him where Alice and I were staying for the summer. He kissed me on the forehead before we parted ways.

When I got to the apartment, Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat, waiting to hear how things went. She didn't think it would take forever to ask about lessons, and was partially worried about me. She put those worries aside, since this was my hometown. When it was close to when Edward was to pick me up, Alice helped me get ready.

Edward knocked on the door, and, when I opened it, he was standing there dressed up and holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. I blushed as he offered them to me. I had never experienced something like this in all my life. I had never been on a date, never had a boyfriend, and never had sex. I was always waiting for Edward.

I took the flowers after thanking him, and placed them in a vase. I focused back on Edward and found him looking over our apartment.

"Where is your roommate? I'm assuming you have one."

"Yes, she stepped out for a moment," I said.

Alice had stepped out giving Edward and I space; she wanted to meet him, but was willing to wait.

"Shall we?"

He motioned toward the door, and I nodded.

He escorted me to his car and even opened the door for me. I watched as he walked around the car after shutting my door. He climbed in the driver's seat, and we started toward Bella Italia in Port Angeles.

Once he parked, Edward opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. When the door was shut, he placed his hands on the lower part of my back and led me into the restaurant. Once seated, the waitress took our orders and flirted with Edward shamelessly. I growled under my breath; I had lost him to Rosalie once, and I wasn't going to lose him to some hussy at a restaurant. He didn't pay her any attention, anyway. He never knew how attractive he was to the oppose sex.

We didn't say much. We mainly sat there, staring at each other, and it wasn't intimidating or anything. It was actually calming to know that, for once in my life, I was living my dream. When the food arrived and the waitress was back in the kitchen, our mutual silence ended.

"So, you said something this afternoon that has been running around in my brain, and I had to know for sure. You said you had never been with a man before, so, does this mean you're still a virgin?" He asked; studying me.

"Please let me explain, before you run out the door" —I begged— "there was only one person in my life I wanted to give it to; he was unavailable, and I am still not sure if he would be interested. My virginity is his for the taking, should he still want it," I said, as I held my breath, hoping he would understand that it was his if he wanted it.

"Please God; tell me it's mine for the taking?"

"Yes," I whispered shyly.

I didn't think I could say any more at the moment. He groaned under his breath, and I could just barely make the sound out. He reached for my hand, squeezing it.

I finally found my voice, "It has always been yours," I stated, looking him right in the eyes.

"Check," Edward hollered, catching the attention of the waitress. Once the check was handled, Edward grabbed my hand and led me out of the restaurant.

Once outside, Edward pulled me close to his body. "Isabella, I have to touch you , some way, somehow; I can't go another minute without being with you in every sense of the word,"—he rubbed up and down my exposed arms—" I have longed for you for years on end. I know I shouldn't because I am married to your sister, but I want you more than anything in this world."

He pulled me closer to his body engulfing me in an embrace; he looked down on me, and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I would give up everything for just one night, one moment; anything to hold you in my arms and make love to you. Will you let me? Will you let me have your body?"

I was completely and utterly dazzled. Everything about him lured me in. His eyes, his hair, his words, his breath, his smell, his sweetness, his, ah hell, I could go on forever.

"Yes, you can have everything you want and more," I replied boldly.

He owned me from the moment he had walked into that classroom. He leaned down and kissed my lips. My first kiss; I felt it all the way down to my toes. He didn't push his tongue in my mouth. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and held me close. The way his hand stroked my cheek as his lips sucked on my lips, made me feel something I had never felt before. My pussy tingled and hummed to life under his touch; I knew I shouldn't welcome or want it, but I still yearned for it nevertheless.

He pulled back from the kiss, still stroking my cheek and looking deep into my eyes. I saw happiness in his eyes. I could feel the warmth spreading from his body to my own, and I could see the desire in his eyes. It was now or never. Now sounded good to me. I couldn't regret the decisions I made in that split second, and I knew I would never be happy until I had him at least once.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, before pulling my hand as he walked toward his car. While sitting in the car outside of Bella Italia; we talked about where to go. His house was off limits because Rose would have a bitch fit if she knew. I didn't want to kick Alice out of our apartment. She didn't know the town like I did, plus I didn't know how long this was going to last. So he called and rented a room in Port Angeles at a local hotel.

I wasn't too disappointed; I mean, given our situation, the hotel was the best option available. I was getting a little nervous; I remember the things that Rosalie had said about Edward being huge down there, and I remember her talking about being sore for weeks after their first sexual encounter. I wondered now if she was telling the truth, and I worried about whether or not I would be good enough for him. Self-doubt was hard to get over. I was never good at anything, and I knew, with my lack of experience, he wasn't going to have a good time. He must have seen me biting my lip because he reached over and stroked my hand as he drove us toward the hotel.

"Don't do that," he scolded and I stopped. Instead, I bit the inside of my cheek. "What's wrong, Isabella? Do you not want to do this?" he asked with great concern in his voice.

"It's not that I don't want this, because, trust me, I want it more than anything in this world, but I am worried I won't be good enough for you."

I pulled my hand out from under his, lowered my head, and wrung my hands in my lap. He reached over to grab my hand back, pulled it toward his mouth, and placed small wet kisses on the back of it.

"Don't worry about me, Isabella; you could never disappoint me. I worry more about what you will think of me. Has anyone ever told you what could happen?"

"Yes, Alice has told me that sometimes it hurts, and that girls don't always enjoy their first time. I just figured that, with my lack of experience, I wouldn't be able to hold a candle to Rose."

I was still looking down. I hated to bring her name up with us heading toward a hotel, but I couldn't help the self-doubt that had instantly consumed me.

"You are not to compare yourself to Rose. You never compared to her in my eyes. To me, you always outshined her in every aspect, and I don't give a shit who she was, who she was with, or what position she held. You were always above her; you just didn't know it."

He raised my hand to kiss it again. We pulled into the hotel, and Edward stepped out to register and get the keys. Thankfully, we could pull in front of the room without having to go through the lobby.

When he came back to the car, with the keys in his hand, I knew that my life was going to change from this moment forward. He walked around and let me out of my side, and then led me toward the room like he had at the restaurant.

Edward shut the door behind him as I entered the room and walked around the bed. The accommodations were nothing upscale, but nice, nevertheless.

"I would have loved to take you somewhere nice, but Rosalie doesn't allow me to spend a lot of money. She watches my credit cards, and I wouldn't want her to put two and two together," he whispered; lowering his head.

Rosalie had Edward on a very tight leash; even I had heard her bragging about that to Mom.

"I need to use the bathroom before anything happens," I told Edward wondering where it was.

He pointed through the doors, and I headed toward the restroom. If I had a razor and toothpaste, I would have wasted time in there getting ready to face him, but my options were limited. I took a shower, and washed every inch of my body. I washed my pussy twice just to be on the safe side. I didn't want anything to be wrong in that area, just in case he decided to put his face down there. I finally worked up the nerve to come out in only a towel. I stood at the door watching Edward. He was only wearing his boxer shorts, and the tent he was sporting made me wonder if Rose had been right all those times.

I cleared my throat; there was no time like the present. Edward stopped in his tracks and looked over at me. I heard the whimper that escaped his lips, and watched as he fisted his hair.

"I need you to know, I have never done this before; when I say this, I mean I have never cheated on Rose. Never. I would never do this to you if you were my wife. I just wanted to let you know that," he stated.

"I know," I replied.

Edward was a good man caught in a fucked up situation.

I took in a deep breath and blew it out of my nose to rid my mind from the voices in my head telling me to stop before dropping the towel, allowing him to see me in all my glory. I had my eyes closed; I didn't want to see the look of disappointment in his eyes.

I felt his hand rub over my cheek and I opened my eyes, looking deep into his to see desire, longing, and sadness. I didn't know what the sadness was about, until I thought about his words, and then I figured it was because he was married to Rose.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella," he said, stroking my cheek before he leaned down and kissed my lips. The kisses were sweet and innocent at first, but it didn't last long. When his tongue came out to play with my lips, I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. The taste of his tongue made me feel like I was drowning, and I couldn't get enough. Edward's hands rubbed up and down my body, curving in every so often to rub just underneath my breasts. I broke away from his kiss when he touched my nipples. I couldn't help but look down and watch his hands rub my chest. I bit my lip when Edward lowered his head to capture a nipple in his mouth. I closed my eyes and my head fell back, moaning from what he was doing to my body.

When he pulled away, he looked at my nipple, and then pinched it between his thumb and index finger. I moaned again. He looked up at me, and did it again. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I was caught staring right into his eyes, watching them darken.

"Look at what you are doing to me."

I looked down and saw his shorts tented even more than before, and I gasped; he was huge. I began to bite my bottom lip again. I was scared he wouldn't fit.

"Don't do that," he scolded softly, pulling my lip from my teeth.

"Don't worry; my size won't matter in the long run."

I nodded; he was more experienced than I was. He reached down and grabbed my hand before walking me over to the bed where he sat me down, putting me face to face with the monster behind his shorts.

"Have you ever seen a man naked, Isabella?"

I shook my head because I had never seen one in person. I had seen them in movies, photos, or medical textbooks, but never in person.

I watched as he ran his hands around his waistband, and lowered his boxer briefs to the floor. I gasped again, placing my hands over my mouth. I had never seen something so, so, oh my God. It was beautiful.

"Can I touch it?" I asked timidly.

"Please touch it Isabella," he begged.

I reached out, running my fingers down the long shaft, tracing the blue vein that ran the entire length.

"Does it hurt to be like that?" I asked; it looked so tight.

"No, it doesn't hurt, per se, but it doesn't feel good like this in pants."

I couldn't imagine walking around with that between my legs.

When I noticed a little bit of moisture on the tip, I ran my finger through it. I listened as he moaned above me and watched as he looked at me with rapt attention. I took the finger that had swiped the moisture off his tip and placed it in my mouth. I wanted to see what it tasted like. I had heard about blowjobs, but never experienced one. I wanted to see if that was something I would be able to do in the future. As I sucked my finger into my mouth, Edward groaned and moaned above me.

"Isabella, what are you doing to me?" he moaned out.

I couldn't help it; I was curious how things worked, and he had allowed me to touch it. The taste wasn't as bad as some of the girls had claimed in school, and I wondered how it would feel in my mouth. I licked my lips and moved my mouth towards his cock. I felt his hands on my shoulders, stopping me. Confused, I looked up into his eyes.

"You don't have to do it, Isabella," he said.

"I want to see what it tastes like; I have never tasted one before and want to see what it would feel and taste like," I replied.

I continued; I licked the blue vein that ran up his cock and listened to him moan above me. So I did it again and again. I was getting excited to be the one to bring those sounds out of his body. Once I was back at the top again, I opened my mouth and placed just the tip of his cock right at the rim of my mouth. I was too scared to try to get the whole thing in my mouth. I knew enough about me that I would choke on something that big, and I wasn't about to gag all over it. I just wanted to see if it tasted funny, how it felt, and to see if I enjoyed it. I wrapped my hands around it, working it up and down. When I heard the moans that escaped his throat, I pulled my mouth away, but continued with my hands, watching him with rapt attention as the veins in his neck and forehead strained as I worked him.

When he finally looked down again, I winked at him. He reached down and grabbed my hands, stilling them from working him.

"That's enough, Isabella; I want to do other things besides this."

He crawled around me and lay back on the bed. I moved, facing his body while sitting on my haunches.

"Crawl up here," he said. I didn't know where he wanted me, so I leaned down and kissed him. He pulled back from the kiss, and rubbed my nipples.

"Baby, put your sweet little pussy right here," he said while motioning to his face. I straddled his chest and looked down at him to be sure I heard him correctly.

"You can hold on to the headboard, I want you to do whatever feels comfortable to you; no pressure."

I straddled his face; I was holding myself above him, not wanting to suffocate him.

"God, you smell so good. Come on, baby, lower yourself to me," he begged. "Remember, baby, do whatever feels right once I start, okay?"

I finally gave in and lowered myself to his face; I could still see his eyes, and his nose wasn't covered by my body. I smiled down at him. He winked back at me. I felt it when his tongue came out and licked my entire pussy. I moaned out above him, and rocked my hips just a little, adjusting to the feeling.

Edward wrapped his hands around my ass, and held me closer to his mouth. I didn't want to rock my hips too much, but when he bit down on my clit. I couldn't help it, and rocked my body back and forth across his face. When he licked and sucked my clit into his mouth again, I rocked harder. I couldn't help the feelings that he was pulling from my body, and the rocking help to achieve the climax I was looking for. Once I came, I rested my head on the headboard, trying to catch my breath.

I crawled off his face, and was about to collapse on the bed beside him, but he wouldn't let me. I looked down his body, noticing that he was still hard as a rock.

"We're not done yet"— he smirked—"that was just the warm up." He moved me to straddle his waist.

"We are not having sex yet, Isabella. We are just playing around and getting you worked up, because, when I slip my cock inside of you, I will not last longer than a few seconds. Plus, I want you to be as comfortable as possible, and it is going to be hard to achieve that."

I nodded and straddled his waist; when the head of his cock came in contact with the folds of my pussy, I moaned. The sensation was almost too much.

"Don't take me inside of you, I want you to just rock your body along my cock," he said, pulling his cock up so it was mostly lying against his stomach. I lowered myself and placed his cock between my lips, and rocked my body back and forth, moaning as the sensations took over me once again. He had asked me earlier 'what was I doing to him?', but, at this moment, I was wondering what he was doing to me! He was turning me into a wanton hussy and we hadn't even had sex yet. I came again, and watched as Edward came too. His cum pooled on his stomach. I sat on top of him, running my fingers through the mess, and, once again, I had to taste it just to make sure.

"God, Isabella, stop doing that," he whined.

"Why? I want to see if it still tastes good."

"Because, when I see you do that, all I can think about is you sucking my cock, and then I think about you swallowing as I come. I have to stay focused; this is about you and not me," he whined again.

I crawled off his body and lay beside him on the bed.

"So, I guess we are done for the night," I said, a little disappointed; I mean, I had already been give two wonderful orgasms, but I thought he wanted to have sex. I was more than ready to give myself to him, and I thought that was what he wanted.

"No, I'm not done. We just need a little intermission, so this"—he pointed toward his cock—"will get hard again. It doesn't take me too long, but I do need a few minutes."

He hadn't taken his hands off my body, and was still running them over my breasts and pinching my nipples. This made my girly parts come back to life, wanting more.

I never understood how, after two amazing orgasms, one person could still crave and want more, but I did. I reached down, figuring that I would help him out a little. He wasn't completely erect, but he was slowly coming to life. When my hands came into contact with his cock again, he moaned, and I was rewarded with his fingers traveling further down my body.

His fingers slowly entered my pussy, working gently in and out of my body. I wiggled and squirmed around as he coaxed yet another climax out of my body. I was completely and utterly shocked at the things he could do to me. Rosalie hadn't been teasing or joking when she told me he was good in bed; good didn't even cover it. I had my hand over my eyes, because I was shocked.

"It's time"—he said as he moved his body over mine—"I can't have kids Isabella, but I have to ask; do you want to use a condom?"

"No, I mean, if you can't have children then the odds of me becoming pregnant are slim to none, so, go ahead."

"Okay, when I enter you, it is going to hurt. I won't lie to you about that. I will stop and wait for your approval to continue. If you want to back out, now is the time, Isabella. Once this happens, we can't take it back. If I hurt you, you have to let me know. If you want me to stop at any moment, tell me. Please don't do this because you think it's what I want. I mean, I do want it, too, but don't do it because of me. Do it because you want to."

I had wanted this since I was thirteen. I had waited five years for this and I didn't want to wait any longer.

He lined his cock up to my opening. I felt as the tip slowly pushed into my body. I held my breath as he continued in. I felt the stinging and burning, but nothing overly painful. When his body was completely settled inside me, he stopped. He looked me right in the eyes, pushing my hair away from my face.

"Let me know when you're ready," he stated.

I didn't nod because I thought he would take that as I was ready; I still needed to adjust to his cock being inside of me. After a minute or two, I let out the breath I was holding and nodded for him to continue.

"God, baby, you're so tight," he moaned as he pulled out and pushed in again. It hurt, but I could take it. Once it was done and over with, things would get better. Right? He was slow and gentle as he could be. He pulled out only to push right back in, and I was shocked to feel the coils tightening in my stomach again. I never thought girls could get off the first time they had sex.

"I don't know how much longer I can last, baby," he moaned.

"So, good; so tight," he groaned, still pulling and pushing slowly.

"Reach down, baby, and rub your clit," he panted out and I complied. Reaching down, I could feel where we were connected, and, when I let my fingers glide along his cock as he pulled it out and pushed it in again, he groaned.

"Your clit, baby, play with your clit," he grunted. I watched as the sweat rolled off his body, causing us to make all kinds of weird sounds when he lowered his torso to me. He kissed me while I worked feverishly on my clit. I cried out when he sucked my right nipple into his mouth. His thrusts picked up and, before I even realized it, I could feel the warmth of his cum as it pushed into my body, which, then, triggered my own climax.

We collapsed on the bed, and Edward curled his body around mine. I relished in the fact that Edward was here with me. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to something poking me in the back. It wasn't until I felt arms around me that I remembered the activities of the night before. As I stretched my body, I could feel the soreness between my legs, and knew it would take time to heal. I pulled out of his arms and headed for the bathroom.

Once in the shower, I cleaned his scene from my body. I hated doing it, but, at some point, we would have to leave and face the reality of things. If Rosalie ever figured out what happened here, she would be pissed, and my parents would probably disown me. A few tears escaped my eyes, before I felt his arms slide around my body, pulling me back into his chest.

"Don't cry, baby, everything will be all right," he cooed into my hair.

"When I came into the shop, I wanted to get even with Rosalie. I wanted to hurt her has badly as she had hurt me, but now I am worried. What will Rosalie think?"

I spun around and sobbed into his chest. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't want to leave Edward. I wanted him in my life forever. I always had, but, if I had to go back to accepting him as my brother in law, it would tear me apart inside.

"Shh, baby, everything will be all right. There is nothing or anyone that can stop us from being together again. I will file a Petition forDissolution of Marriage if I have to. I just never had a reason to truly leave before," he whispered into my ear, kissing behind it, which caused my crotch to come alive.

I didn't know if it was his words, the promise that no one would tear us apart, or the fact that he was whispering into my ear, but I pushed myself into his body.

"Not now, baby, you're probably sore, and you're emotional. I don't want to do this while you are worried about life outside of this room," he said, and wrapped my arms tighter to his body.

He rubbed my back, and hummed in my ear. It worked to calm me down, and, by the time we got out of the shower, I was feeling a little better.

We didn't talk on the way home, and, when he dropped me off at the apartment, we exchanged numbers and he walked me to my door, placing the sweetest kiss on my lips before he left. Nothing was resolved that day, but I knew that we would eventually be together. I just had to be patient and wait for the word.

A couple of weeks passed, Edward and I talked or saw each other everyday. He had been to visit a lawyer, and was finally getting the dissolution of marriage that he had secretly wanted for a long time. I was excited for the papers to be filed, but as the months passed, I got extremely worried.

Edward started talking to me a little less, and I was so stressed out, that my period didn't come when it should have. I had experienced that a couple times in my life where, if I was too stressed out, my period would be late; sometimes, I would miss it all together. I wasn't thinking about the fact that we were having sex regularly, at least once a week, or sometimes, twice, if he could find the time.

I still visited my parents and acted as if nothing was going on. The time it was the hardest was when he and Rosalie would come to dinner. I could hardly look at him and, on those particular nights, he would call to make sure I was okay. He was really sweet and caring.

Another month passed, right before the ninety days were up (this is the time it took everything to go through), and I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell anyone, especially since Edward told me he couldn't have children. I was confused on how I was pregnant. I cried a lot and Alice tried the best she could to help me through it. I didn't know what to do; whether or not I should tell him, and what he would think about me, but I had to do something.

I was sitting at my parents' house helping Renee with supper, when Rosalie stormed into the kitchen.

"You little bitch," she screamed, then walked over to me and slapped me across the face.

"You had to have him, didn't you? You always wanted what was mine, and I knew if you came back to town, he would leave me."

I wasn't really shocked with her outburst; according to Edward, Rosalie wasn't taking the dissolution of marriage all too well. She was going to fight him tooth and nail, so he then brought up her affairs with Emmett McCarty. I hated to drag her through the mud like that, but there was nothing for me to do.

"What happened, Rose?" My mother asked, concerned and mad.

"This little tramp has been sleeping with my husband ever since she came in town. They think I didn't know, but I found his phone records. Not to mention I called every hotel they stayed at."

She sneered at me. I was shocked she would go to those lengths to keep Edward. My parents already disliked him, and now they were going to disown me.

"What?" my mother screamed, and looked down at me.

I felt like my body was going to give out under me if I didn't find a place to sit. Walking over toward the table, I sat down and started crying. Here I was, pregnant and overly emotional, and then Rose stormed in, looking for a fight.

"Leave her alone, Rose," Edward roared, coming into the kitchen.

He walked right over to me, bending down to wipe the tears from my eyes. Leaning in, he kissed me on the forehead, and then stood up to address the women in the kitchen.

"You have been cheating on me for years with Emmett. Tell your mommy and daddy that, too. I knew; don't think I didn't. Bella had nothing to do with my decision. I loved her before we were even together, and I have let you led me around by my neck for the past five years. No more, not any longer" —he was shaking with anger—"this ends now. Isabella and I will be together; if you have to disown her, fine. I will take care of her, but this"—he motioned between him and Rose—"is over."

He picked me up and carried me out to his car, placing me inside. He pulled away from my parents' house. We were silent along the ride to my apartment. Once he parked, he turned to face me, and I was worried that we were over too.

"Alice told me you're pregnant," he stated as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That's why I pulled you out of that kitchen. I wasn't about to let them stress you out to the point you lost our child. I knew she was just going to spout off nonsense about how you always wanted what she had ."

I knew Rose well enough to know that she would have made everything out to be my fault. She always knew what she was doing.

"When did you find out?"

"About a month ago," I replied timidly; I was worried he would be mad at me.

"You were scared?"

"Yes," I whispered.

With Edward supposedly being sterile, I didn't know how he was going to respond. He acted all right at the house, but now that we were alone. I wasn't sure what I would be getting.

He pulled at his hair, and sighed, "Rose lied to me."

"What?"

"I was never tested. When Rose couldn't get pregnant she said it was my entire fault"—he was pinching the bridge of his nose—"you see; after telling me she was pregnant so I would marry her. She knew that when she didn't start showing that I would get a divorce. So, she said she had miscarried. It wasn't until I stumbled on some papers that I finally figured out she was lying; I found them about a month ago. That was one of the reasons I hadn't been talking to you very much. I'm sorry," he said; pinching the bridge of his nose.

I wondered what other information he found out because there seemed to be more.

"Any way when she told me that she had miscarried, and how everything was my fault, I was upset, about her losing a child, what I thought was my child. I was torn over the fact that I had married her and essentially forsaken the person I truly wanted to be with for her. Just a lot of emotions at the time, when Rose told me she wanted to get pregnant again. I was so lost in myself, that I allowed her to try."

Edward got out of the car, and stood at the hood. He rubbed his neck trying to work out the tension. I got out and walked over standing beside him in front of the car.

"When she couldn't get pregnant again she told me I wasn't any good, and that I could never have any children. I called my mother and asked her about the accident I had as a child, and she said that the doctor mentioned that I could potentially be sterile, but I was never tested."

"When I told Rose this she demanded that I go get tested, but at that point I didn't go. I didn't see the purpose of bringing a child into a relationship that I really wanted to end. Therefore, I didn't go. When Rose found out I didn't go; supposedly she collected a sample from me one night and had it tested herself."

"When?"

"About a year or so into our marriage, and when she came back with a paper saying that I was sterile I just believed it. There was that possibility."

"That paper obviously wasn't about you," I stated looking him square in the eyes.

"Yeah, that's what Rose and I had been fighting about at home when she decided to come to your parents's house. She made the smart-ass comment about hoping I had used protection, and I fired back with me being sterile. She started laughing and marched out the bedroom. She knew, she knew there was a chance. Once I caught up to her in the living room, and demanded that she tell me; she told me that the paper was forged. She never said why she done it."

"She wanted to keep you where she wanted. There was nothing left for you to do, and nowhere to go," I said.

I wasn't surprise by Rose being so manipulative, hell she had been this way all her life. She always wanted to be the center of attention.

"I opened up to her in the beginning; talking about how I wanted kids one day, and she knew that if she couldn't provide them to me I would leave," he stated with a far off look on his face.

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

I gasped; that was something I wasn't expecting.

"Once the papers are filed and done, I want to be tied to you in every way possible," he stated, grabbing my hand and rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"I don't want you to do it because you think you have to," I stated; I didn't want to be like Rose.

"I'm not; I love you, and I know you love me. We should have been together years ago, but Rose stopped that. Now that she is out of the way, I will be free to finally be me. So, once again, Bella, will you marry me?"

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a beautiful marquee diamond.

"Yes," I whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you love ... show it with kudos or comments.


End file.
